


Competency

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: 1_million_words, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little payback is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Today's word was Competent.

Kono holstered her side arm and quickly pressed the button to reel her target in. Signing her name to the sheet she handed it to Steve.

“Explain to me again why we have to run our skills competency again.” She asked.

“Because the Governor decided we are all out of date.” Steve shrugged.

“You know what, brah?” Chin spoke from behind them. “I think this reeks of your mother.”

“Well his mother does reek.” Danny added.

“All of you, just shut up.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “It won’t hurt us to get some practice in while we’ve got some down time.”

“Meanwhile I have an in tray full of paperwork that I could be doing.” Danny griped.

“Governor also said that once we were finished the rest of the day is ours.” Steve offered.

“North Shore is really rocking this morning boss.” Kono smiled as she all but ran out of the building.

“Chin?” Steve quirked an eyebrow at his team mate.

“You don’t need to tell me twice. Call me if anything changes.” Chin responded with a wide smile before turning and following Kono.

“Subtle seriously isn’t one of your strong suits is it?” Danny laughed.

Steve looked at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. “You forget we have guests tonight?”

“Your sister and her girlfriend are hardly guests.” Danny responded.

“They don’t live there so they must be guests.” Steve walked out of the building and to where the Camaro was parked. “And Rachel said we could pick Grace up from school.”

“Since when are you and Rachel so tight?” Danny frowned as he followed.

“She feels bad for me having the Doris effect.” Steve grinned as he slid into the driver’s seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny sat at the table on the lanai, watching his family distractedly. It should be awkward but somehow it wasn’t. Cath had been Steve’s long term ‘thing’ but now she and Mary were practically glued to each other. It seemed to be working really well for them. Mary had found a job on the island at a funky little art gallery that seemed to be working well for her and Cath now had someone who really loved her. Not that Steve didn’t love her, but he hadn’t been ‘in’ love with her. But Mary was, head over big McGarrett heels for her, and it seemed that Cath reciprocated.

Grace loved having her Aunties Mary and Cath around more often too.

Steve, the self-appointed Grill Master, placed a tray of grilled steaks on the center of the table before sliding onto the bench seat beside Grace, one hand reaching out to affectionately rub a hand across Danny’s back.

Steve helped to load a dinner plate for Grace before filling his own plate, while Danny filled his plate and went inside to retrieve fresh beers for everyone and a soda for Grace.

“Well isn’t this quaint.” Doris’ voice sounded as they saw her emerging from beside the house.

“I asked you not to come here again.” Steve stood.

“You can ask me anything you like, but I’m not a trick dog, I don’t obey on command.” Doris shrugged. “Why wasn’t I invited to family dinner?”

“Because you’re not part of the family.” Mary suggested with a bright smile, her hand tightening on Cath’s fingers.

“So he was telling the truth.” Doris stated. “I guess I should be proud, my loser daughter and trained killer son.”

“Your daughter is not a loser.” Cath sprang to her feet to defend her partner

“Really dear I expected far more from you. You could have had everything. But instead you decide to fish in the scum pond. You know she’s been an addict don’t you? But then I don’t suppose your standards are very high after all.”

“You will either keep your vile thoughts to yourself or you will leave.” Danny stood and faced Doris, not missing at all how Grace slid further behind him on the bench.

“Isn’t that adorable?” Doris laughed waspishly. “Protecting the spawn from me.”

“You did not just call my daughter that.” Danny snarled at her, stepping around the table.

Cath moved in front of Danny. “Let me handle this, Danny.” 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave the premises, Doris.” Cath turned to her and straightened her shoulders as she spoke.

“You’re not going to chase me off my own property missy.” Doris responded with a chuckle.

“It’s no longer your property, Doris, you gave that up twenty years ago when you gave up your children.”

“Listen to me girly, this is my house and regardless of what you think, I will come here whenever I like, besides which,” she jabbed a finger at Cath’s chest. “You have no right to tell me anything.”

“I’m tell you to leave, Ma.” Mary spoke up from behind Cath. “You aren’t welcome here.”

Doris leaned over the table lifting a carrot stick from the plate of salad and chewing on it.

“Suck it up, Mary Ann.” Doris spoke to her disdainfully.

“I’m asking you one more time Doris. Please leave.” Cath asked, holding a hand up as Steve, who had sunk back onto the bench to wrap an arm around Grace’s shoulders, made as if to stand up.

“I’m not going anywhere, sista.” Doris smirked as she sank onto the bench beside Mary and shoulder bumped her. “All of us girls are going to have a good chat. You don’t mind me calling you girls….do you fellas? After all you’re part of the sissy crowd right?”

“That’s disrespectful and highly offensive, Doris.” Steve stated, his teeth clenched tightly.

“Pshaw.” Doris waved his objections away. “we’re all family here right?”

Cath pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, holding the phone to her ear she waited for a few moments. “Yes 2727 Piikoi Street, yes we have an intruder. Thank you so much.”

She continued to hold the phone to her ear, as the others watched her.

“Last chance, Doris, leave under your own steam or leave in custody.”

“You’re bluffing, you don’t have the guts to do that.” She stated even as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

“I can assure you, I’m not bluffing. You have insulted my partner and my family. You weren’t invited and you’re certainly not welcome.”

“Nobody is going to do anything to me.” She scoffed.

“Mare, can you take Grace upstairs.” Steve suggested as the unmistakable sound of police vehicles came from the driveway.

Mare extended a hand to Grace who crept under the table and ran into the house with Mary just as two officers, guns drawn crept around the side of the house.

Cath closed the phone and turned to face the officers.

“Hello, it was me that called you. This woman was not invited and she refuses to leave.” Cath pointed at Doris.

“Commander,” one of the officers nodded at Steve and then Danny, “Detective. Is that correct?”

“Everything Lt Rollins has stated is correct.” Danny nodded.

“Steven, don’t be ridiculous, tell the officers that I’m your mother.”

“Is that true commander?”

“Every one in the Department knows, my mother was killed in a car explosion twenty years ago.”

“Ma’am. We’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

Doris stood moved to stand toe to toe with the officer, “Officer Aleha is it?” she read his badge. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m afraid you leave here of your own volition or you will be leaving with us.”

“Good luck with that plan.” Doris sat down at the table smirking at the two officers.

Aleha unclipped his handcuffs from his belt and before Doris could react her hands were cuffed behind her back.

“We’re sorry that your dinner was upset Commander McGarrett.” Aleha nodded as he pushed Doris to her feet. “We’ll be taking her back to the station. We’ll need you to come down later and make a statement.”

“Sure thing.” Steve nodded barely able to conceal the smile on his face.

“Steven, if you think I’ve been difficult until now, if you let them take me away, my wrath will be monumental.”

“She seems slightly deranged, boys, I'm not sure how competent she is,” Danny spoke as they led Doris around the side of the house, “You might need to get her psych evaluated.”

Steve, Danny and Cath all sank down at the table, looked at other and burst out laughing.

“Is it safe now?” Mary poked her head out the door.

“Yeah.” Cath extended a hand to her girlfriend as she led Grace out onto the lanai. Mary sank onto the bench beside Cath and kissed her gently as Grace ran around the end of the table and threw herself onto Danny’s lap.

“Is the nasty old lady gone, Danno?” she asked looking up into her father’s face with wide brown eyes.

“She’s gone monkey.” Danny answered pressing a kiss to Grace’s head.

“I didn’t like her.” Grace stated emphatically.

“Neither did we, Gracie.” Steve slipped a hand around Danny’s back and pulled his family close to his side.

They resumed their dinner in silence for a few moments.

“How much trouble are we going to be in Steve?” Mary asked quietly.

“Unbelievable amounts.” Steve answered. 

“When are we picking her up?” Danny asked.

“I thought we might tell Joe where to find her. He wants to be dad? He can do the Dad things.”


End file.
